1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to identification devices, and more particularly, to a scannable identification device embedded in a molded support structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior constructions for holding and displaying identifying information have proved inadequate. As examples, identification systems for luggage include tags with owner identification information attached to the handle or some other attachment point on the luggage case and identification systems for waste containers include a tag with address or billing information. These tags publicly display identifying information. For luggage, the tags sometimes include an opaque covering or flap which obscures the transparent window until folded back. For waste containers, the billing information is typically visible as the objective is to make it easily readable by the trash collector.
The primary problem with luggage tags of this type is that they are highly susceptible to being torn away from the luggage. Typically, a beaded chain or leather strap is passed through a hole in the cardholder and is extended through the handle of the suitcase or other luggage article to attach the identification tag to the luggage. Modem airline terminals and other transportation facilities have automated baggage-handling equipment, such as conveyor systems, that transport luggage between various locations. Suitcases and similar bags typically travel along the conveyor on their side and the chain or strap, which attaches the luggage bag to the handle, is so long that the tag hangs down below the luggage. As a result, the tag often catches on rollers or other conveyor components. The snagged luggage tag is often destroyed or lost.
A more serious concern about identification tags is that the identifying information is publicly exposed. For waste containers, exposure provides ready access to the account number or owner of the waste container. For luggage, the identifying information often includes personal information about the traveler. When such luggage cases are checked during travel on public transportation, such as on buses, airplanes, and trains, the traveler has no control over who views this personal information, and thus, a traveler's valid desire for anonymity during traveling has been compromised. Also, burglars could easily note at a glance the address of travelers on outbound flights in order obtain locations of potentially uninhabited residences for a possible burglary. Finally, existing tags are unsightly for the most part and can be annoying with they flap against the hand or wrist of a person carrying the luggage.
Also, manufacturers of luggage and waste containers would greatly appreciate an unalterable, unique identification mark for identifying each bag or container and its owner. If such an unalterable identification mark could be included within the bag or container, manufacturers and trash collectors could store the name and other pertinent information of the owner, such as the date of purchase or billing account number, in a central database so that the information is available when the bag or container is serviced, such as for warranty repairs or collection.
Further, such a unique identification mark that is unalterable would be useful when the baggage or waste container is lost. In such a case, the bag manufacturer or waste collector would be contacted when an otherwise unidentifiable item is found. Currently, to accommodate such a need, the identifying information generally would be either exposed on the exterior of the bag, or if hidden, alterable by the owner or another who may have stolen the article or information.